


I Need A Hero

by ShewasXena



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drinking, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Other, a drunk goo man and his drunk bat boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Quark and Odo have a few too many drinks together.  (Set after the episode 'Ascent'.)





	I Need A Hero

“I saved you!”

Odo laughed aloud. “You certainly did not!”

Quark rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, fine, you can believe whatever you want to believe. But in the end it was ME who climbed the mountain and got the signal going.”

“But not before I had to crawl on a broken leg to get you to do anything.”

Quark sighed and reached under the bar. He brought out a bottle of bloodwine and two glasses, pouring them both a glass. “Cheers,” he said holding up his glass, “here’s to surviving such a-” he snorted, “trying ordeal.” Quark knocked back the wine, not bothering to savor the flavor.

Odo took up his glass suspiciously then took a sip. His face contorted in disgust. “Klingons drink this?”

“Well they drink something a bit less watered down, yes,” Quark said.

“It’s revolting,” Odo said, “Pour me another.”

Quark chuckled and poured the ex-changeling another glass. And another. And another. Soon the bloodwine was gone and so to were Odos inhibitions. Neither of the two seemed to notice that the bar had cleared out long ago and that only they remained.

“You’ve got to admit,” Odo giggled, “I’ve almost caught you a few times.”

“I won’t admit’-nything!” Quark said, his words melting together. “Besides y-you owe me.”

“For what?” Odo said,  laying his head down on the table. Quark could tell the ex-changeling was desperately fighting sleep.

“For me saving your life.”

There was a long pause. Quark wondered if Odo had nodded off. “When did you do that?” Odo mumbled.

Quark thought and found himself wondering the same thing. Then he remembered. “The mountain, you idiot.”

“Oh, right,” Odo propped up his head with a fist, “When you supposedly saved my life. Little good that did-what good am I in this form anyway?”

Quark frowned. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean about what?”

“What you just s-said,” Quark said, trying to get through one sentence.

It seemed to occur to Odo he had said something deeply personal out loud. “I mean, I simply meant that I’m less useful now as the station’s  security chief than I was before. I’m of no help at all. I’m nothing.” He said this with a grim finality that made Quark nervous.

“Now that’s simply not true!” Quark said, he was about to say something he was going to regret but that had never stopped him before. “You’ve ruined two of my most recent deals! Scared off the buyers because you were asking questions. Now you try and tell me that’s useless.”

Odo studied Quark, there was a loud rumble as he erupted into laughter. “You’re going to regret telling me that, you know.”

Quarks hand slid across the counter and rested on Odos. He shook his head, “I don’t regret this.”


End file.
